Winter
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Skipper tiba-tiba tersenyum lebih lebar. "Apa cuaca sebegitu dinginnya sehingga pipimu ikut-ikutan memerah?" E-Sheet Universe For Fujoshi Independence Day Skivate Warnings Inside.


Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon and DreamWorks

**Winter**

A Penguins of Madagascar **fic** by **NakamaLuna **

_All the story written in this document—all ideas—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/humor

Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, humanized version, slash, gaje, also… **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! XD**

E-Sheet Universe btw. **O.o**

Happy reading! **X)**

* * *

><p>Ah, musim dingin sudah datang rupanya.<p>

Private seakan tidak menyadari bahwa dia memakai baju yang tipis ketika memikirkan hal itu. Tentu, tidak berapa lama setelahnya suhu udara terasa semakin dingin dan Private segera memakai baju hangatnya untuk menghadapi cuaca itu.

Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika Lotem akan menyerang pada cuaca dingin seperti ini ia pasti tidak akan tahan. Dan satu lagi, ia juga tidak akan tahan jika harus berdiam diri di kamar sendirian. Karena itulah, kakinya lagi-lagi melangkah keluar.

Ah! Dia baru ingat jika ada latihan pagi.

Maka, pemuda berambut pirang itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang latihan. Berdoa dalam hati semoga ia tidak terlambat, jika sampai, entah apa yang akan seniornya itu katakan padanya.

_Tap. Tap. _

Lorong-lorong markas Sandrone nampak sangat panjang saat itu. Dinding-dinding markas yang bercelah membuat Private bisa menerawang ke arah jendela panjang yang terdapat di sepanjang lorong.

Dingin.

Private merapatkan syalnya, ia mengeluarkan nafasnya pelan lalu menariknya kembali.

_Shit. _

Hidungnya memerah. Hari ini benar-benar dingin. Mata biru langitnya tiba-tiba menangkap butiran putih yang turun dari langit. Private mempercepat langkahnya, tidak, dia tidak pergi ke ruang latihan—nampaknya ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya lebih banyak.

Tangan putihnya meraba permukaan jendela, iris biru langitnya terlihat bergerak-gerak sambil memperhatikan sesuatu yang turun dari langit itu. Hangat nafas Private terasa ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang jendela, membuat uap hangat melingkar yang tercetak jelas.

"Salju."

Private membeku—bukan, bukan karena cuaca yang sangat dingin itu. Tapi karena suara bariton milik pria yang sepertinya berdiri di belakang Private berada sekarang. Dan Private kenal betul dengan suara itu.

Dari bayangan jendela saja, Private sudah bisa menangkap sosok Skipper yang menatap ke arah jendela juga. Sesaat, iris merah marun dan iris biru langit milik mereka bertabrakan—memandang satu sama lain melalui jendela.

Private kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya—membuat Skipper tidak akan bisa melihat punggung Private yang ditutupi oleh mantel cokelat tebal itu. "Selamat pagi, Skippa. Aku baru saja mau ke tempat latihan." Private berucap sambil memainkan jarinya, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mendengar ceramah yang akan diberikan Skipper karena keterlambatannya.

"Kau tidak mendengar pengumuman?" Skipper berjalan ke depan, meraba permukaan bening kaca sang jendela itu. "Marlene memutuskan kita menunda latihan dulu—salahkan cuaca."

"O-oh." Private kemudian terdiam, iris biru langitnya mencuri pandang ke arah Skipper yang tengah menatap langit di balik tebalnya kaca jendela markas pusat Sandrone itu. Wajah seniornya itu terlihat sangat tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau sarapan?" Skipper tiba-tiba berbicara dan menatap langsung ke arah mata Private. Membuat Private canggung karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi wajah atasannya itu.

"O... er, bo-boleh." Salah tingkah menjadi pilihan Private untuk menghadapi sang seniornya kala itu.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Keheningan menjadi atmosfir yang menyelimuti acara sarapan Skipper dan Private. Kedua pria itu memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang—dan, tidak ada acara obrolan. Ah, mungkin Private terlalu takut untuk mengawali pembicaraan seperti dulu lagi.

_**Salah-salah bisa membuat hubungan mereka merenggang 'kan?**_

Entah kenapa wajah Private bertambah merah ketika memikirkan hal itu.

_/Hubungan? Hubungan apa memangnya?/_

Entahlah.

Dengan tiba-tiba Private menggeleng, sedetik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa sang seniornya itu memandanginya dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa?" ujar pria berambut hitam itu.

Private hanya menyunggingkan senyum abstrak.

Skipper tidak berkata. Sesaat kemudian dia menegak kembali kopinya. Sedikit menghela nafas, pria berambut hitam itu memandang _junior_ yang berada di depannya dengan tenang. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat salju."

Private berjingkat. Tidak mendongak, ia hanya melanjutkan menyantap kembali makanannya. "Ya." Balasnya kecil. Memilih untuk tidak menjawab yang bukan-bukan jika hasilnya menimbulkan friksi yang dapat memulai pertengkaran.

Alis Skipper berkerut. Iris merah marunnya memandang Private dengan tatapan ambigu. Biasanya, pria di depannya ini akan mencari-cari topik untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka. Namun... ini tidak seperti yang dulu lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai." Private berkata tiba-tiba, baru saja ia akan bangkit untuk beranjak ke kamarnya, Skipper berbicara duluan.

"Duduk."

"Eh?"

Private terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk lagi.

Skipper menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Kau menghindariku?"

_Straight to the point._

Private menunduk. Iris biru langitnya memutar-mutar tak tentu arah, ia membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan, Private kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada minuman cokelat hangatnya yang masih tersisa.

Belum sempat tangan Private meraih cangkir cokelat itu, sebuah tangan pucat menggapainya lebih dulu—membuat Private mau tak mau mendongakkan kepala, melihat Skipper yang tengah memandangnya dengan tajam. "Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Ti-tidak..."

"Tidak apanya?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Private kemudian membuang tatapannya ke arah jendela, menamparkan pandangannya kepada salju sekali lagi.

"Bohong."

_Ugh. _

Dengan cepat, Skipper meraih cangkir cokelat milik Private dan meneguknya sampai habis. Ia kemudian memandang Private setelah membersihkan sisa cokelat yang menempel di bibirnya. "Nah, sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menelan perkataanmu lagi 'kan?"

Wajah Private berubah pucat. "Aku... tidak menghindarimu."

_Tuk._

"Aw!" Private segera memegang dahinya ketika Skipper menyentilnya. "Sa-saki—"

"Ekspresi wajah seseorang saat berbohong itu terlihat jelas. Apalagi ketika orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya saat ditanya." Skipper berkomentar sambil menopang dagunya lagi. "Jadi?"

Private melirik Skipper kemudian menunduk. "Aku... hanya takut."

"Takut?"

"A—kau pernah marah padaku hanya karena aku selalu ingin tahu. Aku pikir sikap ingin tahuku itu jelek juga—jadi sebisa mungkin... aku menjaga pembicaraan di depanmu." Private mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa malu.

Tidak disangka, Skipper malah tersenyum. "Aneh." Ucap sang senior itu.

"A-aku aneh?"

Skipper tertawa kecil. "Tidak—bukan kau. Yang aneh itu aku."

Private mengkerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aneh karena—" Skipper menatap Private tajam, senyumnya semakin lebar. "—disisi lain aku tidak ingin kau untuk lebih mengenalku, tapi... disisi lain juga aku tidak ingin jika kau mendiamkan aku terus. Rasanya, aku seperti menunggu semua perkataan darimu."

Wajah Private memerah mendengar itu semua. Ia hanya bisa berharap bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya itu dari hadapan Skipper.

Skipper tiba-tiba tersenyum lebih lebar. "Apa cuaca sebegitu dinginnya sehingga pipimu ikut-ikutan memerah?"

Private tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya lagi kala mendengar itu semua. Ia langsung menutupi kedua pipinya dengan tangan, lalu menunduk malu. "Y-ya, dingin." Private berucap pelan, berharap bahwa Skipper akan percaya perkataannya ini.

Skipper tersenyum lagi melihat tingkah Private. Ya, walau ia tahu bahwa Private berbohong namun kali ini ia biarkan.

_Biarlah,_ batin Skipper. Ia nampak menikmati pemandangan dimana juniornya itu terus menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat memerah.

~xo-0-ox~

Dan karena salju tidak kunjung berhenti sementara cuaca makin dingin, Marlene memutuskan agar semua pilot E-Sheet untuk memakai waktu kosong mereka untuk beristirahat dengan baik. Benar saja, semuanya langsung memilih untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Begitupula dengan Private. Cuaca dingin membuat kepalanya terasa berat, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya lalu membanting dirinya di kasur yang empuk. Private menggigil kecil karena ia merasakan bahwa kasurnya juga terasa dingin.

Putus asa, akhirnya ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya—sampai ke dagu, namun udara dingin tetap menusuk. Iris biru langitnya melirik ke arah jendela dan menemukan bahwa diluar sana sedang terjadi badai salju.

_Riing. _

Private terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati bahwa telepon di kamarnya berdering sangat nyaring. Ia buru-buru mengangkat telepon itu sambil memaki dalam hati bunyi nyaring dari telepon tersebut. "Halo?"

/"Private?"/

_Deg. _

"Y-ya, Skippa?"

/"Kau mau ke kamarku? Ehem, yang lain juga sudah berada disini."/

Private tidak begitu mengerti maksud Skipper, namun ia menyetujuinya. Sambil membalutkan syal dan jaket hangat, pemuda british itu mulai berjalan menuju ke kamar senior.

_Klek. _

"Permisi..." Private dapat melihat bahwa di kamar itu sudah ada Kowalski, Rico, dan Marlene. Mereka tampak menunggu kedatangan Private.

"Duduklah, Private!" Marlene menepuk-nepuk lantai yang sudah dialasi karpet itu kepada Private. "Kemari," ia menyuruh pemuda _british_ itu untuk duduk tepat disamping Skipper. Tidak lama kemudian, wanita itu menyodorkan cokelat hangat kepada Private. "Bagaimana?"

"Enak." Private menjawab sambil sesekali menyeruput cokelatnya.

"Nah," Kowalski mulai angkat bicara. Ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dua pak kartu remi. "Untuk killing time, bagaimana kalau kita bermain—"

"—_poker!"_ Marlene meneruskan dengan bersemangat. "Tapi tidak _strip poker_ ya—kalian sendiri tahu bahwa aku satu-satunya wanita disini."

"Tentu tidak." Kowalski menjawab. "Jadi?"

"Aku ikut!" Marlene menunjuk dirinya dengan riang. Skipper terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya, Rico terkekeh sambil menggumamkan _'I'm in'_. Dan kini hanya tinggal Private.

Private meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak begitu pandai main poker—tapi kalau hanya sekadar peraturan dan cara mainnya sih dia tahu. Dan begitu Private tersadar, semua pasang mata sudah menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. "O-ke."

"Baiklah!"

~xo-0-ox~

"_Straight flush_."

Skipper berkata seraya menunjukkan deretan-deretan kartunya kepada semua yang ikut dalam permainan itu. Baik Marlene, Kowalski maupun Private hanya bisa membesarkan mata melihat semua itu. Skipper menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Ini mudah seka—"

_Trak!_

Rico tiba-tiba menunjukkan deretan-deretan kartu yang ia miliki.

Semua mata membelalak ketika melihat kartu yang Rico tunjukkan.

"_RO-ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"_ teriak mereka semua kompak. Tidak percaya ternyata si pendiam bercodet itu mempunyai kemampuan dalam bermain kartu.

"Kalau begini bisa dipastikan bahwa pemenangnya adalah Rico ya." Kowalski menghela nafas sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Tidak percaya bahwa orang yang dikenalnya bertahun-tahun ternyata memiliki kemampuan bermain kartu yang hebat. "Oh ya, aku kembali ke kamar duluan. Sudah jam segini dan aku ingin menyelesaikan penemuan yang aku buat. Ayo, Rico, bantu aku. Selamat malam semuanya."

Kowalski bangkit dan mulai beranjak dari kamar Skipper. Melihat hal itu, Rico pun ikut bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya kepada semua orang yang ada.

Marlene menatap kepada kedua pria yang berlalu. Mata cokelatnya lalu menatap kepada Skipper dan Private secara bergantian. "Oh, aku juga harus mengecek keadaan E-Sheet. Selamat malam kalian berdua." Wanita tersebut kemudian tersenyum aneh lalu meninggalkan Skipper dan Private berdua.

Private yang canggung akhirnya berdiri juga. "Aku juga kembali ke kamar duluan ya, Skippa. Aku mau—emm," Private merasakan mulutnya mengering. Ia bingung alasan apa yang harus ia pakai untuk meninggalkan kamar Skipper.

"Mau apa?"

"... tidak ada." Jawab Private setelah bingung akan alasan yang harus ia pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu temani aku sebentar." Skipper mengambil kembali kartu remi yang ditinggalkan Kowalski tadi. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu? Kau bisa bermain kartu apa?"

"Tepok nyamuk." Private menjawab spontan. Ia kemudian tersadar kalau pernyataannya terdengar ambigu.

Skipper mengkerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar semua itu. "Kau... suka menepuk nyamuk?"

"Bu-bukan... itu permainan kartu dari Indonesia. Lu-lupakan saja!" Private menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Skipper memandang Private dengan tatapan aneh. Sesaat kemudian ia tidak memperdulikan lagi perkataan Private itu. "Soldier, bagaimana kalau kita bermain _'canasta'_?"

"Eh?" Private sedikit terkejut. _Canasta_... hm, itu permainan kartu yang hanya dimainkan oleh dua orang. Masing-masing dari para pemain harus mengumpulkan angka tiga merah yang dianggap mempunyai poin tertinggi dan menyusun kartu hingga tujuh buah. Permainan yang lumayan sulit, namun Private sepertinya sanggup memainkannya. "Boleh..." Balasnya.

"_Great_. Yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang."

"Ha?"

~xo-0-ox~

_**Li-lima ribu poin... **_

Dan Skipper menang dengan mudah tentu saja.

Private merasa bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak pandai bermain kartu. Dengan mudahnya Skipper mengumpulkan 5000 poin, sebuah poin tertinggi dalam permainan _Canasta_. Private saja belum menginjak angka seribu poin.

**Nasib. **

"Sesuai peraturan, yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan sang pemenang." Skipper tersenyum lebar, lain halnya dengan Private yang membuat raut wajah masa depan suram.

Pasrah saja. Ya, Private pasrah saja jika perjanjiannya nanti besok ia harus berlatih satu hari satu malam. Syukur-syukur jika hanya disuruh mentraktir makan siang.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini."

Pernyataan itu membuat Private mendongakkan kepalanya. "Eh?" ia bergumam kecil, wajahnya terasa panas.

"Yah, sendirian dalam cuaca seperti ini itu tidak enak." Skipper berkomentar sambil menurunkan selimut dari kasurnya ke karpet yang ia duduki. Ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke Private. Tidak berapa lama, Skipper kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di bahu pria _british_ tersebut.

"Eh? Eh? Skippa?"

Private hanya tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah. Ya ampun. Apa yang dilakukan Skipper?

_Glek. _

"Ski—"

Private menghentikan ucapannya ketika dilihatnya bahu sang _senior_nya itu gemetar karena menggigil. Pemuda _british_ itu meneguk ludah lalu memberanikan dirinya.

_Grep!_

Skipper terlonjak kaget ketika merasa bahwa ada yang **memegang tangannya **erat. Tapi tentu saja ia tahu itu siapa.

Private.

Yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya karena malu. Yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Skipper tersenyum pelan. Ia sudah tidak kedinginan lagi—setidaknya sekarang tidak. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian menarik selimutnya, membaginya kepada sang _junior_nya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, ia merebahkan kepalanya lagi ke kepala Private sambil bersender pada kasurnya yang mereka punggungi. "Malam, Private."

Private menatap kepada Skipper yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Aih. Hampir saja jantungnya copot karena malu. Merasa tidak punya pilihan, akhirnya pemuda _british_ tersebut menyenderkan kepalanya kepada kasur di belakangnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan kepalanya, menyentuh kepala Skipper yang tengah menyender di bahunya.

"Selamat malam juga, Skippa."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_**Owari.**_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Rambling gaje dari author:

ASJDFKSKAFASFKS... ke-kenapa endingnya mereka tidur bersama *?* seperti ini? #digampar

Oh yeaaaa... saia juga ga nyangka ini fic endingnya bisa PUL OPH ROMENS begini... ternyata saia bisa juga ya bikin romens begini... 8D #meluk-meluklaguyangadadalamplaylist ini pasti karena saia kebanyakan baca novel... jadi begini deh... #plak

Sebuah fic yang terjadi dengan acara kebut-kebutan *?* waktu yang teramat sangat mepet dan mengambil setting universe E-Sheet karena gak ada ide lain yang singkat *?* karena itu gaya bahasa dan penulisannya ancur dan terburu-buru seperti ini... aaahh... #pundung

Kenapa saia bilang gitu? Karena sebenarnya saia ada fic lain yang rencananya mau ditulis untuk FID, tapi... sampai sekarang belon jadi. Bayangin, udah ngetik sampe 5rb words lebih dan itupun belum ke klimaks ceritanya... gimana kalo udah jadi? Mabok kalimat-mabok kalimat dah. DX

Skivateee~ #tereakh kayaknya saia cinta amat ya sama ini pasangan ampe bisa bikin romens gaje buat mereka gini... DX Walau saia sendiri bilang ga suka romens... tapi emang saia ga suka romens straight... kalo romens slash mah makanan saia setiap hari... #dilempar

Oh iya, mau promosiin ficc... punya **Kucing Albino **yang dengan sukarela mau memberi idenya untuk membuat sebuah cerita dari E-Sheet universe. _It's really an awesome fic! You should check her account to read her fics!_ =D Yang Skivate judulnya: **A day with you** dan yang RiKo judulnya: **Another thing about you**, Yeeeyy~ =)

Dan... jadi terinspirasi *?* nih. XD Bagi siapapun yang ingin mengambil setting universe E-Sheet MULAI SEKARANG SAIA IJINKAN tapi ya mublishnya di fandom PoMI juga yoo. Asalkaaannn... jangan lupa dicantumkan DISCLAIMERNYA yaaa~ :) #emangnyaadayangmaubikin? Tapi.. tapi.. karena saia bilangnya 'mulai sekarang' itu berarti, jalan cerita yang kalian buat dari setting universe E-Sheet tidak akan ada pengaruhnya sama sekali dari cerita asli E-Sheet yang saia buat. Jadi... kayak side story gitu mungkin yah? O.o

Pokoknya begitu, yang tertarik, silahkan contact me dulu~ #plak =)

Dan, saia berusaha keras untuk gak ngetik spoiler di fic ini... pokoke, fic ini sama sekali gak ada sangkut pautnya untuk E-Sheet chapter depan. Dan... karena genre cerita E-Sheet itu sebenernya berat, saia sebenernya pengen ngurangin romens mereka... tapi banyak yang menuntut *?* jadi ane buat side story nya aja dah tentang apa-apa yang terjadi dalam markas pusat E-Sheet ini~

Review?

Karena review membuat fic menjadi lebih hidup. =)

September 2011 © NakamaLuna~

* * *

><p>Marlene terlihat mengutak-atik kamera pengawasnya. <em>Shit.<em> Sepertinya tadi ia ingat bahwa ia sudah memasang kameranya di dalam kamar 'itu' kok. Dengan perasaan kesal, perempuan yang bergelar ilmuwan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai wujud pelampiasan amarah.

_PING!_

"Ini dia..." Marlene bersorak gembira ketika ia menemukan sinyal kamera yang berasal dari kamar Skipper. "A-astaga..." darah tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari hidung Marlene. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan video dari Skipper dan Private yang sedang bercuddless ria itu. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu bersama.

_Click!_

Dan ia memotretnya melalui kamera pengawas itu.

"Fuh, bahan koleksiku bertambah." Marlene tersenyum puas sambil menggabungkan foto Skipper dan Private itu ke dalam folder yang telah terlebih dahulu memuat gambar Rico dan Kowalski bersama.

* * *

><p>Review? =)<p> 


End file.
